What If They Weren't Spys? (On hold)
by bluemoonsandfanfics
Summary: What if they weren't spys? MI9 had never asked them to join. Follow the story of your favourite MI High characters throughout normal school days, without saving the world getting in the way. Romance from Dan and Keri!
1. A new term

**This is the first chapter of my new story. As the title suggests, this story is about MI High, without the MI. Please let me know what you think! The next chapter will be up by Sunday!**

"Three months, and Zoe hasn't called once." Dan walked through the mad, riot like corridors of St Hearts with Aneisha.

"Dan, she moved all the way to Scotland, starting a new school, a new life, you can't blame her for not calling you straight away!" Aneisha replied sternly.

Seeing his face face fall she added kindly, "I'm sure she will call when she can!"

Suddenly they were pushed aside by Roly who caught a football which narrowly missed Aneisha head. He told them,

"This place has gone nuts now Mr. McNab's left! Its brilliant!" He exclaimed.

"Ah, Roland. Could I have a word please?" Mr Flatly walked over to them with a geeky looking student following.

"Uh oh, work!" Roly pointed vaguely over his shoulder before running off.

"Oh, er Aneisha, would you mind showing, Preston isn't it, yes Preston around. He's a new member of our educational family, I'm sure you will have a loverly time here!" He reassured Preston.

"Not if I have to watch you destroying the planet all day! Theres like a teaspoon of coal left in the world and, you've got your lights on during the day," He gestured up.

"Oh..well I hadn't thought of it like that!" Mr Flatly exclaimed.

"Iv'e seen twenty ways to make this school greener, and iv'e only been here five minutes!"

"Goodness, well you'd better show me young man!" Mr Flatly led Preston away.

"He looks like a bundle of laughs!" Dan said sarcastically. Aneisha nodded.

"Oh, look out, its lady J!" A girl with short pink hair walked up and said,

"Oh, N to the E to the..E to the…Neisha! Lady J's new dance crew is looking for some radical moves!"

"No thanks!" Aneisha replied.

"You need time to think, respect! Let me show you the vibe!" She started dancing, if that was what you'd call it.

Dan pulled on Aneisha's arm and they crept away. After turning round and seeing no Aneisha she said,

"Some people can't handle the moves man!"

"Wow! Computer overload! Arn't you going to blow a fuse!" Aneisha exclaimed as she walked into the classroom. Tom had six computer running, allowing him to play blade quest with full body vision.

"No, I'm cycling extra power from the main system."

"Er, I meant a fuse in your brain! Tom, you need to take a break!" Aneisha told him.

"No, not now! He's just about to defeat the dark wizard!" Roly exclaimed excitedly.

"Okay, get ready! If I duck…spin…that was close." Toms fingers madly zoomed around the controller.

Everyone leaned in as..

"Ah, Tom is playing blade quest!" Mr Flatly stumbled into the room, knocking Tom who lost control of the controller, which went flying across the room. The dark wizard cast a spell, knocking Toms avatar over. Dead. Tom sighed, sitting back.

"Oh, um. Good try!" Mr Flatly patted Tom on the shoulder.

* * *

Tom spent the rest of the morning on blade quest while Dan and Aneisha talked. After lunch, Mr Flatly managed to obtain some order.

"Right class, to start off the year we are going to take a quiz to find out what job would most suit you! Okay, be truthful now!"

Dan flicked through the paper. It was all 'would you rather read, write or study in your spare time.' kind of thing. But he was as truthful as possible. After adding the answers in some strange way he got the result. He laughed. A spy! Please! He looked over at Toms. His said spy as well. So did Aneisha's. Maybe everyones did. But after a quick glance at Preston's, he realised that it was serious.

* * *

"Hey Frank!" Tom walked up to the skiving caretaker.

"Tom!"

"Good holiday!"

"Fine, fine. You?"

"Yeah, alright. Can't get to the next level in pixel axe though…" The two started a passionate computer game discussion. Despite the caretaker acting dumb, there was more to him than a broom!

* * *

When the bell went, the three teens agreed to walk into town together. As they got to a small, quiet street, they saw a red haired girl looking at bus timings. Suddenly a man jumped out grabbing her shoulders, pulling her along.

"Hey, can you weird person let me go! If I'm not at Trinas in an hour, she will never speak to me again!"

"Hey!" Before Dan could even realise what he was doing he was running towards the girl, not one to be made a fool of, he didn't stop. As he approached the man he punched him on the jaw and then kicked the hunched over figure who ran away from the pair. As Aneisha and Tom ran over the girl studded Dan carefully.

"Thanks." She said to him.

"No problem…who was he?"

"Probably someone who works for my dad. My dads like some evil genius, so I'm told. He wants me to follow in his footsteps. Its why he had me…I'm going to have to change schools now!"

"Well, silly question, why don't you come to our school! Then you would sort of know people!" Aneisha suggested.

"Okay, I will see you tomorrow then! Wait, what school do you guys go to?" The girl asked.

"St Hearts, I'm Aneisha by the way! This is Tom and Dan!" Tom raised his hand. The girl smiled,

"I'm Keri Summers."


	2. A new girl

**Sorry its a bit late everyone..but as normal I have lots of homework and other things as well! So here is chapter 2! Enjoy!**

**PS I would love it if you could follow my fanfics instagram for alerts and deri! Its called bluemoonsandderi! Have a great day!**

_"__Well, silly question, why don't you come to our school! Then you would sort of know people!" Aneisha suggested._

_"__Okay, I will see you tomorrow then! Wait, what school do you guys go to?" The girl asked._

_"__St Hearts, I'm Aneisha by the way! This is Tom and Dan!" Tom raised his hand. The girl smiled,_

_"__I'm Keri Summers." _

The next day at school went by without much happening. And, to Aneisha's disappointment, Keri didn't turn up.

"Maybe she hasn't filled in the paper work yet?" Suggested Tom.

"Maybe?" Aneisha shrugged.

"Anyway, I think I might be able to beat the dark wizard this time!" His fingers whizzing from one button to another.

"Okay almost there!" Suddenly the screen went black.

"No!" Tom jumped up, knocking over his chair, and threw his blazer onto the ground.

"Frank! Frank the powers gone!" Tom yelled at the daydreaming care taker. Suddenly he snapped into action, running to the main fuse box where Mr Flatly had just pulled out a cable.

"Mr F, NO!" The caretaker ran up to the head teacher and started trying to wrestle the cable out of his hands.

"Frank! We are trying to save the world!"

"Health and safety Mr F. Plus how am I meant to boil the kettle without power?"

"Don't give in Mr Flatly!" Preston cheered.

By now half the school had gathered around in amusement, laughing, watching.

"Oi, wheres the power gone man! I can't practice my street morris without it!" Lady J complained.

"Come on sir. The flood lights have gone on the indoor bundle ball pitch!" Roly complained.

"Right Felicity, I realise that you need power.." Mr Flatly let go of the cable to go and speak to her. Frank sighed with relief before plugging it back in.

"Yes!" Tom ran back into the classroom where his game had paused and started playing again. Dan shook his head sighing, was this what it would be like for the rest of the year!

Dan was awaken from his daydream by the sound of Tom yelling,

"I WON! I BLOODY WON! TAKE THAT DARK WIZARD!" After listening to what seemed like hours of that, the three teens made their way to the power cupboard where Frank was restraining Mr Flatly. It was hard not to laugh.

"Mr F pull yourself together!" and "Don't give in mr Flatly!" Could be heard above the racet!

"STOP!" A voice, sharper than knives, rang through the school.

"Mrs King?" Mr Flatly could't believe his eyes.

"Don't speak to me Mr Flatly, I have been secretly monitoring this school these past few days and its a disgrace! No heating, lights, students completely out of control! Well I am the new deputy head, and it stops now!"

"But we were just trying to save the world!" Preston pointed out.

"Go to class!" Mrs King shouted.

"Yes miss!" Preston scurried away.

"And as for you young lady, anymore loud music and you will be suspended!" She directed at Felicity, who nodded and walked away, Aneisha following.

"Not so fast!" Mrs King held out a hand.

"Mr Flatly, Aneisha here, is my niece! How ever according to school records, she has skipped one out of six lessons on average with lame excuses! Well it stops now!"

"My life's over!" Aneisha muttered.

* * *

"No sign of Keri then!" Tom said the next day.

"Do you really see Keri coming here?" Dan replied. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a girl kept behind the two boys, almost dragging them over as she put her arms around them,

"Guys this place is awesome, and everyones so cool, well except that new deputy head, everyone says she's a TOTAL nightmare!"

"Spoke too soon!" Dan muttered.

"Oh yeah, Mrs King..she's my aunty.." Aneisha said.

"Ooo, ouch!" Keri replied. As they walked into assembly and took their seats, they saw Mrs King instructing Preston and Roly on how to put up a poster.

"A little to the left, no, left! Roland thats right!" The school burst out laughing as the poster was ripped in two, Preston pulling it too the left, Roly to the right.

"Silence!" Mrs King screeched.

"Tomorrow night there will be a party to celebrate 100 years of St Hearts. Fancy dress and music. Now go to lessons!" The one minute assembly ended.

"Geography? Outside?" Keri questioned.

"Yeah, its all about outside!" Tom told her.

"I know, but all your meant to do is learn about outside, inside!"

"Okay children, gather round! So when the school was first built the very first pupils did a weather project to measure how much electricity in a lightning bolt! So I thought we could do the same-"

"MR FLATLY! What an earth are you thinking?!" Guess who! Mrs King.

"Um…Its part of our new weather project!"

"The weather where? On the moon?"

"Uh..yes! Come on children..lets put up some wind gauges!"

* * *

"So are those two going out?" Keri asked Dan, nodding towards Tom and Aneisha.

"Nope!"

"Let me guess! You and Aneisha! Although I wouldn't guess she was your type.."

"I'm not going out with her!"

"Then who are you going out with?"

"No one!"

"Why not!"

"You ask a lot of questions!" Dan told Keri who shrugged. Dan continued,

"So what about you?"

"I haven't found the 'one' yet!"

"So who is the 'one" Dan instantly regretted asking as she went into a full explanation which he didn't feel the need to listen to!

* * *

"Soooo, you gonna ask Keri to the disco?" Tom asked Dan, slyly. Dan looked at Tom in confusion.

"Why would I ask Keri!"

"Because she looks soooo much like Zoe!"

"Well so does a few million other girls!"

"And you so fancy her!"

"I am trying to concentrate Tom!"

"Your sticking a mini wind mill in the soil!"

"It takes time and effort!"

"If you say so! I'm just saying though, you so fancy her!"

"I DON'T FANCY HER!" Dan yelled causing half the class to look at him, including Keri.

"Awkward…" Tom muttered.

"Shut up." Dan replied.


End file.
